Yuuko Kirei
Yuuko Kirei (奇麗=優弧, Kirei Yuuko) is a Bount, and a survivor of the Bount Massacre. After the event which devastated the rest of her kind, Yuuko escaped to parts unknown in hope of refuge, only to recently resurface in Rukongai. Living within the company of ordinary Pluses, Yuuko originally planned to absorb the Souls of the Pluses in order to procure more power before lashing back at the Gotei 13 for what they had done, however, after time, she began to see her company as friends. After evading the Gotei 13 and Royal Guard for over a millennia, Yuuko slowly began to forget about her original goal, and reassigned herself to protecting her new company; no matter the cost. While the old Central 46 would have aimed for the termination of Yuuko, by the time of Turn Back The Pendulum, Nika had essentially taken charge of Soul Society, and blackmailed Hizashi Yoshi into searching for Yuuko and challenging her in combat for reasons only known to herself. After a fierce battle, the former Captain of the 11th Division defeated the Bount and brought her to Nika, who gave her a choice: Act as a high-ranking agent and guard for her and be paid a hefty sum of yen to compensate for expenses pertaining to social matters, or be sent back to continue to live with the Pluses she strived to shield from the formerly-harsh world. Yuuko's answer was the former; and so, her life as a peerless enforcer for the Central 46 began. Appearance Yuuko is a beautiful young woman, with a figure befitting royalty. She has thigh-length white hair, with a slim forelock of hair protruding from the top of her head. She has glistening blue eyes. Her skin is a slight tanned color, and she has a 'beauty mark' directly underneath her right eye. Her fingernails and toenails are polished and painted a deep crimson. On the center of her back, there is an odd marking, with a similar shape to the Ouroboros symbol. Personality and Traits Loud and bombastic with a sense of humor similar to that of Nika, Yuuko demands to be treated similar to a princess, as she believes herself to be above most others. Bossy and snippy, Yuuko becomes greatly frustrated if she does not get her way, which she often reacts to by comically bawling her eyes out, though she will almost immediately snap from this state if prompted. When her royal state is questioned, Yuuko is prone to flying into a rage and beating the offender senseless with her bullwhip. She uses extravagant terms to describe herself at all times, to which onlookers often comment on how annoying this is. Despite this behavior, Yuuko is not without heart. Despite once believing her race to be superior to all others, after encountering the Pluses she mothers, she has slowly grown to love all other races, striving to protect every race, which results in several comical situations where she will attempt to protect a foe from another character. She is kind and thoughtful when it concerns those she loves; Yuuko is often seen supporting their decisions and aiding whenever possible, though she will react violently if one manages to push her buttons, often hating others immensely, even if she was formerly kind to them, however she will revert to her formerly friendly state after a while. Yuuko also gives her attacks extremely long names, often consisting of unrelated words. History Synopsis Equipment Katana: Yuuko carries a sleek, pitch-black slightly curved katana on her person at all times. The blade is made out of obsidian, and the tsuba is shaped like a cross. Yuuko obtained the sword during a trip to the World of the Living several hundred years ago, where she seduced a blacksmith into forging the blade for her. This katana has the unique ability to open Senkaimon gates; such an effect is initiated by pointing the tip of the blade at a wall or tree, after which, a small sliver of reishi will travel from the tip to its destination, opening the gate. The katana is highly durable; during her battle with Hizashi, it was able to withstand the pressure the former Captain applied onto the blade from her Zanpakutō in Bankai form. In addition, Yuuko's katana is incredibly sharp; with a single slashing motion, Yuuko was able to release a blade of wind from the sword which has enough force to slice down several trees and a single building in the vicinity. Whip: In addition, Yuuko carries a five-meter long extendable bullwhip on her person, which has a golden color. Unlike her obsidian katana, her whip is mostly used to beat others when they irritate her or step out of line; though she can also utilize it in combat if the situation arises. When using it in combat, Yuuko utilizes elegant and wide strikes to batter her opponents from afar. Powers and Abilities Soul Absorption: Bount normally try to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human. *'Immortality': By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. *'Empowerment': By taking the souls of living Humans, Bount gain unique abilities. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Drawing from her centuries of experience, Yuuko has repeatedly shown herself a powerful fighter, easily able to take opponents unarmed, even able to easily catch and block her opponent's weapons with a single hand. Her attacks are shown to be swift and accurate with no wasted timing, giving her opponents little time to find openings for a counterattack. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having no sentiment blade, Yuuko is highly proficient with her obsidian katana, able to wield it in either hand. She fights using a decidedly offensive and highly aggressive style; she can inflict many strikes in a short amount of time, able to keep her opponent on the defensive. Devastating Spiritual Power: Yuuko has repeatedly shown to have an devastating spiritual energy. Her spiritual power was shown great enough to be equal to that of Hizashi's during the last clash between them. *'Telekinesis': Yuuko is able to use telekinesis to levitate her Bakkōtō and use it to strike her opponents from afar, as well as call her weapon back to her hand. Keen Intellect: In battle, Yuuko can quickly analyze an opponent's attack patterns, allowing her to predict her opponent's next move easier. She is also able to adapt her fighting style to suit her opponents' movement, giving her the ability to replicate several movements of her opponents, giving her an edge in battle. Enhanced Strength: Yuuko has also shown to have deceptive raw strength. During her first battle against Gai, she was able to effortlessly knock Gai through a wall with a kick. She was also able to take Haruko Kiseki out of the battle with a single punch. Enhanced Speed: While not having access to Shunpo or similar techniques, Yuuko has repeatedly demonstrated tremendous raw speed, capable of disappearing from unfocused eyes, as well as being able to keep up the speed and skill of Shunpo experts like Sayaka. Reiatsu Stealth: Like the rest of her kind, Yuuko is able to conceal her very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier. Spirit Particles Absorption: While not capable of manipulating spiritual energy like the Shinigami or Quincy can, Yuuko is able to absorb energy in the atmosphere to heal herself faster depending on how strong the concentration is and gradually increase her physical and doll might. Doll Attunement: Yuuko is considered unique among the Bount such as having the ability to naturally summon and control her doll. Stats ﻿ Doll﻿ Schönheit (シェーンハイト, Shēnhaito, German for "Beauty"): In its inactive form, Schönheit takes the form of the golden necklace around Yuuko's neck. Bakkōtō At some unspecified point in time, Yuuko had comissioned a Kasumōji Clan member to forge an exact replica of Shūsuke Amagai's Bakkōtō for her, which Yuuko designates Musaboriryū (むさぼり龍, "Devouring Dragon"). This weapon was lost during her battle with Hizashi Yoshi, who destroyed it with a well-aimed Shokubara. Tuning Fork Form: Musaboriryū is shaped similarly to a tuning fork, with sides curving inward and the tip of the blades curving outward. She keeps it sheathed in a wide white scabbard, which hangs on the right side of Yuuko's waist. It displays some unique abilities. *'Energy Blast': Yuuko can fire green energy blasts from Musaboriryū. *'Energy Blade': By tapping the blade of Musaboriryū against her Doll, Yuuko can produce a large blade of green energy from her original weapon. *'Communication Field': By stabbing the Energy Blade into the ground, Yuuko can engulf herself in a large pillar of green energy. While doing this, she can communicate with others within a certain area. True Form: In its true form, Musaboriryū's eye nucleus is hidden within the bottom of the hilt. It is unique in that it feeds on the nuclei of other Bakkōtō. By tapping the tuning fork, while holding it upside down, it causes the nuclei to release by extending itself like a tendril up and around Yuuko's right arm, transforming into a armored black gauntlet shaped in the form of a dragon. From the initial release, the gauntlet can fully encompass the entire arm, creating a claw on the hand. A sash-like component comes over Yuuko's left shoulder and down to her waist, containing five Bakkōtō nuclei. Attaching the armored right arm and the sash is something reminiscent of a dragon's tail that hangs freely from the upper shoulder area of the back. *'Bakkōtō Special Ability': When in use, Musaboriryū extends down and generates a spiritual energy blade from what resembles a dragon's mouth. When thrust into the ground, it sends out a resonating pulse capable of totally negating a Shinigami's powers. The power works by cutting a Shinigami off from his/her connection to spiritual energy, effectively making every Zanpakutō in the vicinity useless as long as the power is active. This can also be done by striking a Zanpakutō directly. Fused Form: Similar to other Bakkōtō, Yuuko has demonstrated the ability to merge with Musaboriryū, by doing so allows her to transform into a more powerful and enhanced form. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Bount Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters